


Super-Duper

by lrhaboggle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fandom, Fandom Obsession, Funny, Humor, I Don't Even Know, International Fanworks Day 2019, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Melissa Benoist - Freeform, Minecraft, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, One Shot, Parody, Sanvers - Freeform, Short, Song - Freeform, SuperCorp, ad, alex is moderately annoyed, discovering a new fandom, fandom kara, fangirl kara, fangirling, gamer Kara, graphic pack, idk - Freeform, kara loves minecraft, lena buys kara businesses as a show of love, lena buys kara minecraft, lena buys kara mojang, lena keeps buying kara businesses, melissa singing, minecraft kara, minecraft musical ad, minecrafter kara, minor supercorp - Freeform, super duper, youtuber kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: When the CatCo crew stumbles upon the video made by a drunken Kara Danvers, they get to see a new side to their plucky friend. A video-gamer side, that seems to have a bad case of "fangirl-itis" for a certain blocky videogame. And when Lena, in particular, learns of Kara's new obsession, L-Corp just might undergo another merger... (Based off Melissa's Minecraft Musical ad).





	1. Super-Duper

"-to the super-duper, so heart-pounding, awesome, stellar and astounding vision that the world has never seen!" the ad on Lena's laptop played and everyone in the vicinity could only stare with slack jaws.

"Oh my God. Is that... Kara?" James was the first to speak, sounding like every word he spoke took a massive amount of effort to formulate.

"Where the specular maps amaze you, and the danger doesn't faze you, in this land where dream is rule and you're the queen!" the ad continued.

"I... think... so?" Winn sounded just as confused, eyes and mouth wide as he stared at the girl in the ad, still dancing merrily along her way.

"A llama chorus starts to form, and soon they're dancing up a storm!" the onscreen Kara continued to sing as very blocky llamas suddenly popped up right out of the ground and created a chorus line behind her. Her own dance moves were rather... strange. To say the least.

"Uh-huh!" a square-Squidward-esque creature popped his head up from the corner of the screen and agreed with Kara.

"You said it!" Kara pointed at him. "What else could be in stooooore?!" she continued to belt.

While Winn and James looked like they were fighting hard to either not laugh or not puke, Lena was in total shock, silent. She could only sit there and stare at the screen, unblinking, face unreadable, and mouth covered by her hands. Was that really Kara Danvers? _Her_ Kara Danvers?

"You feel the wind as it whips on by, caused by the chickens who fly so hiiiiiigh!" Kara continued to sing. Lena could still only stare. Yeah. This was her Kara. Painful as it was to say it, this dancing lune was the very one she called a girlfriend. She would know that face and voice anywhere.

How on earth had Lena fallen for such a complete and utter dork? But even as she asked herself this, Lena felt a tiny smile tug at the corner of her lips. Kara looked like she was having so much fun! Her eyes were bright, her smile was big, and her voice was, well, _super-duper_! And in the same moment that Lena asked herself how she might've fallen for crazy little Kara Danvers, the answer presented itself to her. Kara was just too peppy to not love! Even if this ad was a bit... odd. Kara's joy was just too infectious not to love.

"Well. She looks like she's having fun," Eve observed, unsure of what else to make of this strange ad unfolding before them on screen.

"Please tell me she at least made good money off of this gig," Winn muttered, sounding like the second-hand embarrassment was going to kill him.

"And you land right back where you started! But everything feels new!" Kara continued, and suddenly, a whole cast of Minecraft characters started to assemble behind her, each of them doing the same dance moves she was doing. "In this super-duper, realistic, extra special, fabulous, mystical and magical, dramatic, never tragical, world that waits... for YOOOUUU!" then the music cut to a sudden end and Kara was left alone on a stage, the words "SUPER DUPER" glowing behind her. Her arms were extended out and her chest was heaving as she finished.

"What the heck did we just watch?" James asked as the ad ended.

"I have no idea," Eve replied, and Winn could only shrug. Lena still hadn't said a thing. It was definitely the highlight of everyone's day at CatCo.

Later that night, Lena and Kara reunited. Kara had been away from the desk that day, out in the field and doing interviews. But once the day came to a close, the two met up outside of CatCo, having planned on going out to a late dinner that night.

"Lena!" Kara smiled cheerfully as she raced over to her girlfriend.

"Kara," Lena's smile was strained and strange. Even in the darkness, Kara could see it, and her running slowed to a walk.

"Lena? What's wrong?" Kara was alert at once, happiness switching immediately over into concern and protectiveness.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, per se," Lena replied airily, but all Kara had to do was raise an eyebrow. "Ok, fine, I'll tell you, but it's still nothing bad! It's just something... weird..." then Lena gestured for her and Kara to both head back inside. Kara was confused, but she obliged, following Lena back into CatCo's building. They stopped in the main lobby and Lena pulled out her laptop. After loading up YouTube, she turned the screen to Kara.

"Care to explain what this is?" she asked, and then she clicked on a video titled "The Super-Duper Minecraft Musical."

"Oh... That..." suddenly, it was Kara's turn to give the awkward, sheepish grin. "It's a long story," she admitted.

"Well, we've got time," Lena snorted and a blush began to spread across Kara's face, accompanying her sheepish smile perfectly.

From the story Kara told, a few months ago, she and Alex had just been goofing off, enjoying a lighthearted night of stupid, silly, sisterly bonding. Laughter, games, jokes, pranks and memes were on the list for that night and, at one point, the pair began to reminisce about Minecraft. That had been a game popular back in 2012 ish and even though the game was still very well-known across the world, it had died down in more recent years and one of the things the Danvers sisters had done during their night of bonding together was revisiting their old Minecraft accounts. And not only that, but they skimmed all sorts of old Minecraft memes, joking and enjoying the cringey nostalgia of the early days of Minecraft. That had been when Kara had gotten the idea to, jokingly, make up a song for the game as something of an ode to its earlier days of blocky glory.

But what once had started out as a joke quickly became more when Alex dared Kara to post her stupid little Minecraft song to the internet. Back then, it had just been Kara singing while a camera pointed at her laptop screen. Eventually, however, Kara decided to take it a step further and turn it into a real and complete music video. With Supergirl's help, Kara managed to get in good with the people in charge of making Minecraft ads. Kara was hired at once and they took her silly little late-night video and made it into a fully fleshed out music video ad with proper dance choreography and slightly more realistic, interactive CGI all added in. The rest was history.

"So here we are now, several months later, and I think it was a pretty good success," Kara smiled shyly as she gestured to Lena's laptop.

"Mmm-hmm," Lena quirked an eyebrow as she looked back and forth between the dancing, singing girl on the laptop's screen and the one sitting right beside her in the CatCo lobby.

"Well what? It's a good game!" Kara suddenly pouted, growing defensive. It wasn't exactly uncommon for people to bash Minecrafters, making fun of them for indulging in such a silly and memetic game. Already sensing judgement coming from Lena, Kara was quick to grow defensive and hurt, embarrassed but ready to defend her love of the blocky building game.

"I know it's stupid, but it can be so much fun!" she pleaded. "It may be nothing more than a simple time-killer, but it has so much potential and it's not as silly or childish as everyone makes it out to be! Huge worlds can be built and all these creative storylines have been written for the game! Since it's so open-world, it really is up to the player to decide everything and that's where all of their creativity, intelligence and ingenuity come into play. Whether they choose to go into Creative Mode and just build to their heart's content, or choose to go into Survival Mode and see how long they can survive and how much they expand their world on their own merit and skill doesn't matter. What does matter is that it always takes a lot of innovation to get by and create, becoming a master of your own little world that is totally yours to create and design!"

While Kara gave her passionate speech about the wonders of Minecraft, she slowly began shifting Lena's laptop over to her own lap and not-so-subtly logging herself into the game as she spoke.

"Really Kara?" Lena quirked an amused eyebrow again as her girlfriend quickly logged onto her Minecraft account.

"Come on! Let me show you! Please!" Kara begged, already hitting the "start" button. Her server's name was MineKaraft (Mine-Kara-ft).

"Do I really have a choice?" Lena asked with a snort as she continued to watch Kara logging in. Looks like late-night dinner was going to have to wait for another night completely. Tonight was an impromptu Minecraft Let's Play, courtesy of Kara Danvers…

"-downloaded a new mod, but it didn't really fix the issue," Kara was still talking about an hour later, having barely even paused to breathe in any of the other proceeding 59 minutes of her playthrough. "But I still think they should've made Herobrine a bigger character, like, made him his own unique entity the way they did with the Ender Dragon!" Kara walk talking about a million miles an hour and Lena wasn't understanding over half of what she was saying, but the passion with which she was speaking was more than enough to keep the Luthor happy. She may not have understood what a "Herobrine" or "Ender Dragon" was, but she did understand that Kara had a vast knowledge and love for this game and that was more than enough to make Lena feel more than happy to watch Kara play and play and play.

"Wait a second. Is that a… Supergirl avatar?" Lena asked at one point. Kara had quickly switched into the settings menu and, in doing so, revealed what her player character looked like. Sure enough, it was a pixelated version of the Girl of Steel.

"What? No! It's nothing!" Kara was quick to exit out of the menu after that, stuttering and blushing up a storm as she tried to hide the screen. Lena was so amused by it all that she didn't even notice how much Kara had begun to fiddle with her glasses as she tried to explain away why her Minecraft character was an awkward replica of National City's favorite hero.

"I knew you were a big Supergirl fan, but that's just tacky," Lena teased.

"Well, she did help me get the gig for the ad in the first place…" Kara tried to explain, still fiddling with her glasses as she blushed.

"I'm almost jealous," Lena replied and Kara gave a weak laugh before turning back to the game.

But it didn't take long for Kara to recover and get right back into commentating.

"-and then they added in pandas and cats, instead of just ocelots, because for the longest time, all they had were ocelots!" Kara continued. "But then Notch-OH NO! DANG IT!" Kara's anguished cry echoed across the dark, empty, front lobby of CatCo. Her screen was tinted red and the words, "You Died" appeared on the screen. "It must've been a Creeper! And I didn't even hear it coming!" Kara continued to despair. Lena, meanwhile, had to stifle a laugh. Kara just looked so distraught over that surprise attack. And Lena really had never pegged Kara as a gamer girl, yet here they were, spending a late night at CatCo playing a game where everything was made of cubes. Kara heaved a dramatic sigh as she hit the "respawn" button and her avatar appeared right back by the bed in her little hut. It wasn't much, but Kara seemed proud of it. It may have only been a one-room building, just a giant square with a few basic tools like a bed, crafting table, furnace and a few chests, but Kara seemed proud of it.

And it didn't take long for Kara to get right back on track with her game despite suffering that unexpected setback.

"-discovered it because I was looking up memes and I found several Minecraft ones and that's kind of what drew me into the game, the memes! And then I found all these funny YouTuber videogame commentators, these Let's Players like Tobuscus and SkyDoesMinecraft and PewDiePie. They made it so entertain to watch walkthroughs. It's honestly my goal now, at this point, to go to a MineCon, and I also want to give the new Minecraft Story Mode thing a spin too!"

And Kara went on and on and on. Never once did Lena get bored or tired. Instead, she could only watch with an amused and tender smile as her dorky girlfriend continued to talk her ears off while running her player character through vast lands of unexplored tricks and treats. She could've been a YouTuber herself by this point! She had so many helpful tips to give (even though Lena didn't understand too much of it) and her passion and enthusiasm were both incredibly captivating.

At last, however, Lena finally called an end to their impromptu Minecraft date.

"I really do hate to call an end to all of this, but it really is getting late and we do still have work tomorrow," she said, put on a consoling hand on Kara's as she gently convinced her girlfriend to log back off her server.

"Awww," Kara looked genuinely sad, but she obeyed Lena's command and returned the laptop to its rightful owner.

"Don't worry," Lena promised with a fond smile. "We can talk more about this tomorrow."

"Really?" Kara sounded genuinely disbelieving. "You don't mind listening to me babble on and on about the game?"

"Not at all," Lena promised sincerely. "I quite enjoyed every second of our date tonight, even if it wasn't what we had originally planned," she paused to laugh while Kara cringed apologetically. "But honestly, I did enjoy listening to you teach me about the game and I would like to play it with you some time, but it just can't be tonight."

"Sorry, boss," Kara gave Lena another sheepish smile but Lena only shook her head, still smiling warmly at her employee.

"How about tomorrow we play? Just you and me? You can show this rookie the ropes," Lena offered and Kara's face lit up like the sun.

"Maybe after I show you the ropes, we can make a server together," she suggested, then she gave Lena a more meaningful look. "Or maybe you could just talk to the Mojang CEO yourself and maybe make an acquisition?" she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Are you seriously asking me to buy Minecraft for you?" Lena snorted, crossing her arms in amusement.

"Maybe?" Kara gave an adorably innocent smile and Lena only laughed and shook her head knowingly…

A couple months later, a tweet from Notch shocked the videogaming world when he announced that Mojang and L-Corp were officially entering a merger. Some of the company would still be owned by Notch, but a large chunk of it would now also be owned by L-Corp. When Alex read the tweet, she shot a glare at her younger sister, who was blissfully playing upon her new-and-improved Minecraft server.

"Did Lena buy you _another_ company?" Alex demanded.

"I didn't ask her to!" Kara replied vaguely.

"But she bought you another company, didn't she?" Alex repeated, though this time, she wasn't looking for an answer, because she knew she wouldn't get one. Instead, she only rolled her eyes in disbelief before looking back to her phone once again. Lena! That useless lesbian! Was there anything she _wouldn't_ buy for Kara? Alex honestly couldn't say she was surprised at this point.

Meanwhile, Kara's eyes were glued to her laptop, and the one other avatar in her newly-made world of MineCorp. She smiled at it. It was Lena's. Together, they were building a revamped version of the L-Corp tower. Wasn't this game absolutely super-duper?!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is for AO3s International Fanwork Day of 2019 and is inspired off of the Melissa Benoist Minecraft Musical ad. I've always wondered what Supergirl's friends might've thought when they saw that ad, and now I finally got around to writing a possible reaction fic.


	2. Super Server

"Woot, woot! This is gonna be awesome!" Winn declared as he elbowed his way back into CatCo. Following close behind were all of the other Superfriends including Kara, Alex, Maggie, Lena, James and J'onn. Tonight was a very special Superfriends game night. Tonight, they were _all_ going to play Minecraft. And because of that, no one's apartment was going to suffice, so instead, Lena was giving them all special permission to have the game night take place in CatCo itself. The place was full of computers and all sorts of fancy tech. It was the best place to go for a Minecraft gaming session. And because it was such a special sort of game night, three extra members were tagging along for the ride: Eve Teschmacher and Samantha and Ruby Arias. The three weren't technically members of the Superfriends, but they were friends with all of the official members and that was enough to warrant this one night where they got to tag along.

"It's a special night, so come on! Let's all go!" Lena had insisted when Sam, Ruby and Eve all tried to deny their right to join in the game night. So the three agreed and now here they were, storming the hallways of CatCo. Once everyone was seated at their own computer, Winn took over the game night as the unofficial moderator and leader. Even though this had been Kara's idea and her passion, Winn had practically begged for her to let him be the one to lead the night. He was a fellow Minecraft enthusiast (often playing the game on his PC even while working shifts at CatCo and the DEO) and he wanted nothing more than to be the one to help all the others get acquainted to the blocky world too. So Kara surrendered, letting Winn take the wheel while she quickly hopped onto her own computer and logged on immediately.

"I hope this isn't what you spend all of your days at CatCo doing?" Lena asked as she playful nudged Kara's arm.

"Don't be silly," Kara grinned, but she gave Lena a mysterious wink as she said this. Meanwhile, Winn stood at the front of the room with his own fancy laptop hooked up to a projector, explaining to all the newcomers about how to get on the game.

"You seem to know a lot about this Mr. Schott," J'onn remarked with a suggestive glance.

"What? Ha! No! I've just been playing for a while," Winn tried to look disarming, but no one missed the way he suddenly looked away from J'onn's eyes. J'onn rolled his own affectionately. Had they been on the clock, he might've been a bit more annoyed to learn that one of his agents spent half of his days playing Minecraft, but tonight, he decided to let it go. He certainly wasn't going to be writing up disciplinary forms during a game night! So he allowed himself to be content as he followed Winn's instructions on how to create an account and join the Super Server.

"Creative name," Maggie snickered as she and Alex loaded up their games.

"Shut up," Winn told her good-naturedly. Then once everyone had logged on, for the rest of the night, the large gang spent the dark hours running around each other's worlds and building and exploring like there was no tomorrow.

"Jeez, Lena!" Sam remarked as she logged onto Lena and Kara's joint "MineCorp" server. She was exploring their replica of the L-Corp building and it was correct down to the finest detail.

"Are you really surprised?" Kara laughed. "This is Lena we're talking about here after all. Major "Type A" person. Of course she would've done this and gotten it totally correct!"

"We'll be working on a CatCo model next," the Luthor replied proudly.

"Wait, seriously?!" Kara suddenly blanched at the thought. As fun as it had been to build the L-Corp tower, it had been a very long and grueling endeavor too. Kara much preferred to just have animal farms as opposed to building more intricate and elaborate things. In fact, at that very moment, while Sam and Lena explored the Minecraft L-Corp tower, Kara was a few ways away, attending to her wolf and panda farm.

"They're so cute!" Eve shrieked as she flew her avatar over to Kara's side. She was another returning Minecrafter, though she hadn't been on the game in a while. But she still remembered her world's name: Tesmachraft.

"I know right?!" Kara sounded just as hyped as she and Eve both cooed over the adorable animals. They both found it endlessly amusing that they could get the entire pack of animals to follow them if they were holding that animal's favorite food. For the wolves/dogs, this was a bone. For the pandas, it was bamboo.

"God, they're just soooo cute!" Eve repeated as she fed several of the pandas bamboo stalks. Kara was busy spawning even more wolves.

"As if the first 50 weren't enough?" Lena teased, leaning over to see what Kara was up to. Kara stuck her tongue out in response.

In the next cubicle over, Alex and Maggie (on the "DAMNvers Server") were in a more heated competition. Alex, thanks to Kara, was another Minecraft junkie, but sometimes, she preferred the more dangerous and challenging side of the game. While Kara and Lena were exploring and building on Creative Mode, she was in Survival Mode, running around the Nether like a berserker as she fought any monster she could find.

"You do realize that putting the Nether portal right beside your house isn't exactly the best of ideas?" Maggie teased.

"I regret nothing!" Alex replied, eyes glued to her screen.

"Well that's how you get house pests," Winn snickered, currently with Maggie on Alex's server. While Alex was not-so-subtly trying to show off for Maggie down in the Nether realm, Winn and Maggie were back on the main part of the server together, preparing to play a massive prank on the elder Danvers sister when she came home.

Although Maggie was fairly new to the game, it hadn't taken her long to fall in love with it… and its griefing aspect. She had expressed interest in pranking Alex the second they all logged onto the game and when Winn heard this, he wasted no time in opening up a private chat with her to offer his assistance.

"If you really want to prank Alex, I can help you with that!" he messaged her.

"Offer accepted!" came the all-too-eager reply. After that, Winn gave Maggie a crash course in redstone. It came as no surprise to anyone that Winn, of all people, would be the one to try and master the art of redstone. He was already an engineer in real life, so the next logical step was to master that skill inside of a video game. As he had bragged to them during their set-up and tutorial of the game, he had once actually built a fully functional computer within his computer.

"So you mean you created a working videogame inside a working videogame?" Alex had sounded skeptical.

"Yup!" came the satisfied reply as Winn quickly entered himself into that particular server. It was titled "Computer In a Computer".

"You really need to come up with better names for things," Maggie teased. Winn only stuck his tongue out at her before continuing to load that server. It was a private one that he refused to let anyone else visit personally. The Super-Server was the main server. It was then up to personal choice as to whether or not the friends could visit other worlds. In Winn's case with his Computer In a Computer, that was a resounding no.

"It's nothing personal, it just took me so long to build that I don't want anyone messing it up," he said as he logged in. It was quite an impressive world too because he didn't just have that computer within his world. He also had several songs (all played out in note blocks) and a rather elaborate roller coaster that took him easily around the entire perimeter of his world.

"Jeez Winn!" Alex shook her head with an amused laugh.

"Glad to know you aren't doing this on the clock," J'onn remarked as he watched Winn show off all of his fancy builds.

"Of course not!" once again, no one missed the fact that Winn was suddenly unable to meet J'onn's eyes as he said this.

Now, with everyone starting to branch off into their own worlds, Winn left his Computer In a Computer to join the DAMNvers server.

"If you want to prank Alex, don't just settle for stealing her stuff or destroying her house," Winn continued to message Maggie. "We're going to boobytrap her entire house with TNT, pressure plates, tripwire and tons and tons of redstone," he said and Maggie had to hide a smile behind her hand in case Alex saw and got suspicious. So while Alex continued to duke it out in the Nether world, still trying to show off to Maggie, Maggie and Winn quickly rigged up an elaborate Home Alone style trap. Once it was done, Maggie invited Alex home.

"Come on back to the surface world!" she said innocently. "I want to go exploring with you," and Alex acquiesced immediately. The second she stepped into her house, however, she heard a soft click followed by a hissing.

"Oh no…" she paled and that was when Maggie and Winn began to laugh. "Maggie! WINN!" Alex snarled at them, but it was too late. Only half a second later, her entire house was gone and she and Maggie and Winn had all been blown up.

"Worth it!" Winn and Maggie high-fived as their screens flashed a dull red. Alex, meanwhile, growled dangerously at them.

"Oooh, sucks to suck, sis!" Kara teased, having heard all that TNT go off. But there had been so much that everyone had. While Sam, Lena, Ruby and Eve all shot Alex sympathetic looks, James and J'onn stifled laughter. Maggie and Winn, meanwhile, weren't even trying to hide their amusement. Alex continued to glare at them all.

"You all suck!" she complained.

"Oooh, what a biting insult," Maggie teased, elbowing Alex good-naturedly. Alex only continued to pout at her. At least until Maggie leaned over to kiss her, promising her that she and Winn had made certain to save a copy of her world so the damage from the prank wouldn't be permanent. This cheered Alex up considerably.

"But don't think I've forgiven you just yet, Winn," she warned, not nearly as forgiving with him as she was with Maggie. Winn gave her a nervous smile before quickly retreating back to the main Super-Server where James, J'onn and Ruby all were.

James was busy looking for the most scenic landscapes that he could.

"This is so beautiful," he murmured as he flew his character around the vast, endless landscapes. Even though everything was only made up of blocks, there was still a charm to the scenery and in certain moments, it really did look very aesthetically pleasing and genuinely attractive. At one point, Ruby even taught him how to change the time of day on the server and when he set it to sunset, he gave an awed sigh.

"Now _this_ is sunset!" he said as he managed to find the perfect shot of the game. His player character was standing on the edge of a shore with two mountains visible in the distance. The sky was a bright, full, gorgeous pink as the sun glowed a dark gold.

"Once a photographer, always a photographer," Kara remarked, leaning over the edge of her cubicle to see what James was doing. He was rapidly taking screenshots of his game as he continued to try and angel the shot just right.

"Guilty as charged," James replied with a smile, not even trying to deny it as he flew his character back up into the sky for a better shot of just the sun. It really was a gorgeous view for such a cheap game.

J'onn, meanwhile, was getting lessons from Ruby.

"-and you have to use an iron pick to mine gold or diamonds," she was in the middle of saying. She was in Creative Mode while he was in Survival and the two of them were currently exploring a large, abandoned mineshaft in the underbelly of the Super Server.

"Ok, and how exactly do I find gold and diamonds?" J'onn asked, deciding to humor the young girl as they explored the mines together.

"You just have to keep a look out for the proper ores," Ruby replied.

"Ores?" J'onn echoed. He'd heard of Minecraft before (courtesy of catching Winn playing it during his lunchbreaks at the DEO) but since he'd never played it himself, he was as lost as Lena had been back when Kara was giving her _her_ first crash course a couple months back.

"Ruby, don't confuse Mr. Jones," Sam warned gently. She and Lena were still exploring her L-Corp building but she was listening in on Ruby's gameplay too. She knew her daughter had been a Minecraft fan (which Lena knew as well, hence why she'd invited the Arias family along tonight) but she didn't want the girl's enthusiasm to confuse any of the newer players in their circle of friends.

"Mom!" Ruby sighed. "I'm not-"

"Don't worry, she's not," J'onn finished for her, vouching for the child as he smiled reassuringly at her mother.

"If you say so," Sam gave Ruby another warning look, but there was warmth and playfulness within her eyes as well. Sam was no stranger to Minecraft, introduced to it by Ruby. She didn't have much time to play but, every once in a while, she would log onto Ruby's server to play with her there. It was named Rubuscus, after one of the Minecraft Youtubers she so enjoyed watching.

But Sam knew better than anyone that sometimes, Ruby's enthusiasm meant that she would get ahead of herself and leave newcomers confused, hence her small reminder to Ruby, but J'onn was a fast learner and he had no problem in keeping up. He may not have been the openly warmest of people, but he had a soft spot for people like Ruby and he liked listening to her talk about her interests. She was going to be a very smart and successful young lady in the future, especially if she was able to keep her passion for life this strong. And Minecraft really was not just a stupid little kids game. As Kara and Winn had passionately attested to, the game could be used to help inspire people to be architects and engineers and those were not small or simple career fields. At the moment, Ruby still wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do with her life, but Minecraft definitely was a good way for her to execersize her imagination.

"Oh look! You found diamond!" Ruby sounded so proud of J'onn as he finally found a stone embedded with bright blue pixels.

"Really?" J'onn quickly set his iron pick to work and was pleasantly surprised to find out that Ruby was right! Cool! J'onn still didn't consider himself a gamer and he still thought this whole Minecraft craze was a bit silly, but he could sort of see the appeal. Perhaps it could even serve a purpose beyond recreational enjoyment. After all, Winn proved that one could essentially build a computer within the game and Lena and Kara proved that it could be a good tool for building 3D maps and replicas of things. Maybe Minecraft wasn't so stupid after all… J'onn was willing to consider it… But mostly, he couldn't deny some small measure of pride that he had found his first diamond, silly as it all was.

"Maybe I can show you _my_ world after we're done here!" Ruby exclaimed next.

"Ok," J'onn agreed.

"Great!" Ruby smiled at him before turning to look imploringly at her mother, silently asking her to join. Sam smiled back at her and nodded.

"Care to join?" she asked Lena, Kara and Eve.

"We'd love to!" the trio responded and with that, six players shifted over to the world of Rubsucus.

"Oh, wow!" Lena, J'onn and Kara were all genuinely surprised with what they found waiting inside Ruby's world. She had quite a few mansions, cottages, cabins, houses and castles spread out across her world. This was a world that had definitely had a lot of time and effort put into it.

"And I'm currently working on finding a few villages!" Ruby added proudly as she led the group around on a grand tour.

"Oooh, Lena knows all about those!" Kara snickered, elbowing Lena as she flew after Ruby's avatar.

"Shut up," Lena grumbled good-naturedly.

"Really? You like the villages?" Sam and Ruby sounded interested.

"This is Lena we're talking about, here," Kara reminded them, answering for Lena. "She's tried to create a thriving economy for them and-"

"Hey! They deserve the success too!" Lena interrupted defensively while Sam and Ruby laughed, tickled by the idea that Lena would be so business oriented that those traits of hers would carry over into a game like Minecraft.

"It really does never stop with you, does it?" Sam teased her boss.

"It doesn't," once again, it was Kara who answered, continuing to tell all the stories of how well Lena treated her villagers, creating all sorts of trading hubs and new infrastructures for them, helping them spread out across her MineCorp world. Classic Lena.

"Well, I'm not half as nice as you," Ruby gave a wicked grin as she began to spawn all sorts of hostile mobs within the streets of the local village, watching them annihilate the place. But that still wasn't the end of it. While Ruby gave a mock maniacal laugh, she brought out TNT and a flint and steel. The fireworks were about to start.

"Jeez kid, that's a bit extreme, don't you think?" Alex asked, looking over from her laptop as she watched listened to Ruby level her village.

"Like you've never destroyed a village before!" Kara snorted, knowing full well that Alex liked to do the same thing Ruby was doing. She even jokingly called it her "Red K" Mode. Although the Red K incident was still sometimes a sore topic for Kara, she couldn't deny that going around a Minecraft world in Creative Mode and wrecking the joint did remind her a little bit about that time when she'd nearly done the same to National City. Thankfully, though, her friends and family had been able to pull her out of it before the real city could follow in the path of these blocky ones. But going Creative Mode did make everyone feel a little bit like their city's favorite hero.

"Flying, super strength and speed, being able to do just about anything, being OP as heck," James listed off. "Yeah, Creative Mode is basically Kryptonian mode," he laughed when Kara stuck her tongue out at him in reply to this remark. But it was true!

"Oooh! We should rename it that!" Ruby grinned enthusiastically at him as she finally left her village behind, still burning.

"Well, since Lena so generously bought up a large chunk, pun intended, of the game, she can probably petition for that change," Alex deadpanned.

"She did?!" Ruby's eyes went wide with awe and respect.

"She did it for Kara, can you say you're surprised?" Alex asked with a teasing wink. Lena, meanwhile, gave a sheepish smile and shrugged while Kara kissed her cheek fondly.

"Awww, it's so gay that I think I might throw up," Maggie joked as she left the DAMNvers server to join everyone else over at Rubuscus.

"I'll officiate the wedding!" Eve offered enthusiastically.

"Of course you will," both Kara and Lena laughed at her eager response.

"Hey! We could actually do that right here and now!" Ruby suggested. "We could have a Minecraft wedding!"

"Oh, please, no! That's so tacky!" Sam cried, but it was too late. Ruby and Eve had already whipped out the cobblestone to build a chapel. Maggie was more than happy to join in the endeavor, quickly taking a liking to this Ruby girl. She was spirited and playful and she seemed to enjoy teasing the Danvers sisters just as much as Maggie, herself, did. Anyone who enjoyed making fun of Kara and Alex was a friend of Maggie's, as far as Maggie was concerned. Winn and James were the next to follow. J'onn watched the whole thing with an amused sigh. When he said that he considered all of these people his kids, he never imagined that it would ever be so literal, yet here they all were now, spending the night playing Minecraft together. What a time to be alive!

"You want good wedding aesthetics? I'm your guy!" James promised, finger hovering excitedly over the "PrtScr" key.

"I'm going to make a fireworks show!" Winn declared, already pulling out redstone torches and tools, along with more pressure plates.

"If you blow anything up-" Alex began, shooting him a ferocious warning glance.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Winn vowed immediately, even taking his hands off the keyboard for a moment to raise his arms defensively. Kara and Lena watched the entire thing with matching smiles, looking quite pleased at the proceedings.

"Well then, shall we?" Lena whispered.

"What? Commence with the Minecraft marriage?" Kara asked and Lena responded by having her character pull out a diamond.

"It's not quite a ring and I can't make my character get down on one knee but…"

"Awwww, Lena!" Kara embraced her girlfriend warmly, grinning like an idiot while Alex pretended to vomit. Maggie only elbowed her playfully before pausing to have her own character pull out a diamond…

"Double wedding!" Ruby and Eve shrilled. And while Alex tried to look surly, pretending to disdain Maggie's pathetic attempts at a proposal, no one missed the subtle nod she gave to Maggie after Maggie continued to ask her to indulge in a Minecraft wedding just once, just for the lolz.

All the while, Sam had her face in her hands, but she was smiling sincerely. Busy as life could get for someone like her, game nights like these were what made her remember that it was all worth it. She could think of no better place to be other than surrounded by her closest friends while goofing the night away on Minecraft in the dark and empty CatCo building. Sure, it wasn't the most normal of game nights, but then again, this wasn't exactly the most normal of friend circles either. But neither Sam nor anybody else would've had it any other way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Inspired off of all the silly chats Snorlax891 and I have had recently, here's a "Superfriends play Minecraft" chapter.
> 
> Also, if you watch the "Supergirl Season One Bloopers & Gag Reel" video on Youtube, at the 3:07 mark, you can see Jeremy Jordan playing Minecraft, so it's canon that the Superfriends have and enjoy Minecraft (but tbh, who doesn't? LOL)


End file.
